Secret of my heart
by anaime7
Summary: yes yes maybe an Au, i donno...after all this story is full of complexe things...all i can gave you is that it starts with an raining day for our young lovers..ends in our fave male character's bedroom...
1. raining afternoon saves all

**This is in bold type so you would notice!!!!! Here's one of mine translator fanfictions… (my own original idea!!)**

**THE STORY IS ACTUALLY NOT MINE**

**It's actually first published in a website somewhere in CHINESE…Of course, this one is one of mine personal favourite. I do not know how to contact the author…hope it's okay with her…or him…anyways…this is how it goes: I update (translate) this fanfiction , then update the chinese version if it is WANTED…(reviews!!) there are some minor changes…I sometime have to change it so it would make sense…so review okay??? If you like it I'll update more…who Im I kidding? Even if you flame me I'll still update!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY STORY AND NOT MY CHARACTERS(cries actually for I don't noe how many days)**

The pouring rain covered the usually beautiful sunset this time of year…And usually at this time of year… Teitan high school's final bell rang. Today it was no difference.

"Is the rain to totally annoying? It waaas so sunny yesterday!!! How am I, Sonoko, able to walk home in this damned weather?" A knowing girl with short dyed blond hair asked with a sigh.

"Oh, Sonoko, it's just like you to be like this!" Ran smiled, "But, didn't it say in the weather report this morning that it was going to be only drizzling?"

"Who knows? The damn weather report reported rain last week," Sonoko put her hands on her hips. "And just because I forgot my umbrella at home today doesn't mean it has to be raining like this!!"

"Then, you can borrow my umbrella." Ran snatched her umbrella and handed it to Sonoko.

"Eh? Then, won't you be..?"

"Not to worry! I'm walking home with Shinichi today! He's just getting his stuff from soccer practice, I'm sure he's bought his umbrella!"

"Oh!! I gotta run then, there's a lot to do at home today!"

"Uh-huh, bye-bye Sonoko!" Ran waved her goodbye.

…(TN(translator's note)there seem to be a lot of these in the chapter, try to figure it out k? I never did…)

Ran stood waiting at the entrance of the school changing rooms, the nosy crowd beside her chatted.

DropDropDrop(TN this is the noise of the rain)

"The rain today is cooking up a storm!"

"At least this storm saved me early from soccer practice!"

"Thank goodness I have my umbrella! Wanna walk home together?"(TN not Shinichi & Ran)

Among the noisy crowd, there was still a chocolate haired girl looking for the silhouette of her childhood friend. After waiting for awhile, a familiar figure emerged from the crowd.

"Gomen, Ran! The coach wanted to talk to me!" Shinichi stood panting; clearly it was because of squishing out of the endless crowd of high school.

"That's fine, come on we should go!"

"Uh-huh..."

…

The two teenagers surveyed the other up and down, and both rushed to the question at the same time.

"Ran, where's your umbrella?"

"Shinichi, where's your umbrella?"

"No way… I had thought you had yours! That's why I gave mine to Sonoko!"

"Me too! That's why I gave mine to coach!"

Silence…Then they both broke into a sly smile.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"Hmm…"Shinichi thought for a minute, then walked back inside the changing room. "Wait for me okay? There might be umbrellas in the storage."

After a while, Shinichi came back with his head hanging down.

"There's no more?"

"Uh-huh. The last one was taken just as I got there."

The two could not help but sigh together.

"This is so troublesome! And the rain still shows no sign of calming down."

"Looks like we just have to wait until it does."

"Yep…"

A comfortable silence settled over the pair of childhood friends.

Second by second, minute by minute, the rain still showed no sign of calming down. Soon it seemed like they were the only ones in the building.

"We can't just stay here forever; the sky's getting darker, too. Besides it seems like we're the only ones left." Shinichi broke the silence, as well as the atmosphere.

"But…we don't know when the rain's gonna stop! How are we going to…?" Ran stopped when she saw Shinichi taking off his jacket. "Oh…"

"Well, the only thing we can do is run home under my jacket!" Shinichi said with a smile.

"Since you're taking off your jacket, I might as well…"

"NO!"

Ran was just about to unbutton the top button of her jacket when she was stopped by Shinichi.

"Yes, Shinichi?"

"Ran, um, you're wearing white inside right? So if, uh, the rain got it wet, then, um…///" Shinichi's head was filled with the image of the transparent shirt.

Ran was blushing too, she could only nod.

With no warning, Shinichi pulled Ran closer to her. "Ah…///"

"Ah…///"Ran was a bit surprised from the sudden pull of Shinichi's arms.

"Ran, try getting as close to me as you could, my jacket could probably hold two people."

"Um, okay. ///"

They both quite liked the closeness…They both felt hot in the face, and their bodies were feeling a little awkward. Both wondered if the other could hear their rapid heartbeat and quickened breath. An unfamiliar warmness filled both their hearts…

"Uh..."

"Ran, I…"

Both people wanted to say something about this unusual warmness and atmosphere. They had no idea what had happened until they felt the other's lips. It was…such a warm…and blissful touch.

"Eh??!!!"

The two teenagers jumped a good distance from each other. Ran reluctantly put her head down, she was aware of her blushing cheeks. And her heart was beating like crazy. Shinichi's expression was even more amusing to look at than Ran's.

"////………"

This time the silence that settled over them weren't peaceful, it was an awkward moment. They were even scared to look at each other. Both were wondering how to break this uncomfortable silence. Then the idea "accident" pooped into their heads. After all, they both crossed the safe boundary they had set for each other. But the accident came wayyy to soon, they were both so scared of the other's reaction, both so sorry for crossing their boundary line, so they escaped the awkwardness using the most stupid, and the safest route.

"I'm sooo sorry!"

"I didn't mean it!"

Like most situations, they both spoke at the exact same time.

'wh--?''ah…'

They surprisingly understood each other's feelings, and smiled shyly. But hey, at least it was a real smile. They didn't need to express each other through words… They both smiled again, except wider this time, and it melted the tension between them. But they both didn't notice, because of this little "accident", instead of separating, their hearts were pulled closer…

"Then, let's go!" The recovered Shinichi glanced at Ran with a little smile tugging on his lips.

"Uh-huh." Ran nodded, her own face was not as red anymore, either.

They both started running out where the rain could reach them.

＊．＊．＊．＊．＊ ＊．＊．＊．＊．＊ ＊．＊．＊．＊．＊

The rain was not merciful, it splashed uncontrollably on both Shinichi and Ran. They were both soaked. The soon to be winter rain was freezing, Ran couldn't help but shudder.

"Ran...Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh, I'm fine."

As if this was possible, Shinichi pulled Ran even closer to him. He also moved his jacket over Ran completely, in other words, most parts of his body was exposed to the rain. And, without rational thinking, his own actions, might not be an older brotherly responsibility…It was more, a strong protective feeling…The feeling only wanted to protect, to comfort, the girl beside him…But he still can't say anything yet…

"Shinichi, your whole shoulder is wet!"

"Doesn't matter..."

After running for awhile, Ran noticed that Shinichi's jacket was two quarters protecting her, and that Shinichi's whole right shoulder was clearly exposed out in the open.

"But…" Ran's heart was suddenly filled with complete bliss, but she couldn't really stand to see Shinichi getting wet.

What's her or his feeling toward one another? Is it simply an overly protective feeling being childhood friends? Or does the feeling have another unnecessary twist…? Could she possibly wait any longer…But she still can't say anything yet….

"Up until here is fine." Shinichi gradually stopped his footsteps, and then moved his jacket completely over Ran.

"Shinichi?!" Ran's eyes were as big as tea saucers.

"I'm already wet! I'll just run all the way home!" Shinichi put his backpack over his head, with a big grin he said: "Don't just stand there, go home if you don't want to catch flu!" Waving his hand over to say goodbye, he ran off.

"Ah…" Ran still wanted to call him back, but Shinichi was already out off sight, leaving behind a mist of rain. "Baka, doing that would only increase your chance of a cold…" Ran shook her head, but on her lips, showed a sign that she was completely content.

…

With her hands clasped tightly around Shinichi's jacket, with his soft scent around her…her lips…seemed to still have remembered a certain wonderful warmness…love…this blissful feeling keeps coming back to her…The expression Shinichi had then…the expression of total confidence…But the same with her…his eyes also had a bit of worry and shyness in it…maybe…just maybe, she could wait a little longer…

**Sooo fidgets…This story is not over yet!!! I'll update if I get, oh I don't know…10 reviews?? Pretty plz nicer reviews could count for 2…!!!**

**Love ya all,**

**Oniki**


	2. the ending in the bedroom

Here you go…I quite like this part…it's a little AU though…

Disclaimer: not my characters and not my fanfiction, okay, okay! But it is my translation…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How many times was that? It was getting hard to keep track. Once in awhile, Mouri Kogoru would glance at his daughter. Who was sitting on the sofa. Who was holding a jacket. Who had a quite stupid lovesick expression on her face. He could feel his eye twitching.

"Ahem!" he tried to catch his daughter's attention, "Um, say, whose jacket is that? What is it doing in my house? Nothing happened with you and that brat right?!"

"Eh?" his shouting seemed to have a clear affect on Ran. She had a delicate blush on her face. "OjiisanHow could you think that?! I already told you that I gave my umbrella to Sonoko yesterday! That's why Shinichi gave me his jacket so I won't get wet! And no, nothing happened!"

'If nothing happened, how could her face look like a tomato right now?' Kogoru stared at her daughter suspiciously. "Good! But, it's just a jacket! Washing it for half a day is …uh, reasonable, but, why do you have to sew a button on it, like three times?! Besides, you're looking at that jacket like it's some kind of treasure…and you don't like chores, remember?!" His suspicion had gone to far.

"What? How can you say that?" Actually, about half of it was true. But Ran still screamed: "Shinichi let me borrow his jacket! Of course I should wash it so I can give it back to him!!!"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say…" Kogoru turned his attention back to the TV. 'My god, she doesn't have to scream like that!'

Ran smiled sweetly. She folded up the preciooouuuus jacket carefully. "Hey, ojiisan, I'm going to Shinichi's house, I'll be back later!"

"Eh? Why go to that brat's house?"

"I have to return his jacket!"

"OhhhhhhIt's always about that preciooouuuus jacket!! Sheesh…"

"Ha, ha…." Ran answered with half-moon eyes.

"Fine! Don't even go near the—Eh? Where did she go?"

＊．＊．＊．＊ ＊．＊．＊．＊ ＊．＊．＊．＊

"38.5 degrees, yes, as I thought, I have a damned fever…" (TN: In china, over 37 degrees means you have a fever) Shinichi involuntarily put a hand on his forehead. "I'm so useless! Getting a fever just because I got a little wet…" He closed his eyes while laying down on the bed. '…Ran…I hope she's alright…' So he let Ran use his jacket….but yesterday…it was raining like hell…probably didn't make any difference…He remembered, Ran's face, it was wet with rain, and her lips, they were almost white…

…

Almost unconsciously, Shinichi put his hands over his lips, thinking back to, when, well, the 'accident' happened… Ran's expression then, it was so, it looked so, unreal…and that shy look on her face…

Does…she…like…him at all?

Maybe he's just thinking too much…Yesterday's accident, had been, ahem..just a stupid accident...(TN: okay, ppl I will not put the next sentence up here, it's something about water and is in my opinion, hard to understand and kinda..uh..pointless..)

"DING DONG!" The ringing of the doorbell disrupted Shinichi's thoughts for the moment.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Ran!" The familiar voice made Shinichi smile.

"Ran? Wait a minute, how do you work this thing again…" Shinichi pressed a few buttons on the phone, then forced himself down the stairs,

"Ka ching!" (TN: best sound effect I could think of…lol.) The door opened reluctantly, and left Ran's smiling face exposed for the world to see.

"Shinichi! Here's your jacket!"

"Oh, arigatou."

"Soo, are you okay? How come your voice is so hoarse? And omigod, you look so pale!" Concern covered Ran's face.

"Um…I just got a little cold that's all…"

"Eh? Is it because of the rain yesterday??" Ran's forehead tightened a little, but nevertheless, she was still the most beautiful sight to Shinichi.

"Look at your face, I'm really okay!" Shinichi put on one of his poker faces, and reached out his hand to ruffle Ran's hair.

"Stop it! Don't mess it up!" Ran cried, and tried to flee from Shinichi's hand. But as great as our karate master, Ran caught Shinichi's hand instead.

'Eh?!' Our great tantei had not seen that coming.

"Gosh, Shinichi, a little cold! You're burning up, that's what!" Ran's head dropped a little, "I should have known you would have gotten sick, and now I think it's all my fault…" Ran bit her lower lips, she did blame herself, but at the least, she was kinda mad at Shinichi… "Can't you be a little more responsible of your own body?! Can't you not let me or other people worry this much about you?!"

"Ran…" Ahem…Shinichi hadn't thought Ran would react like THAT. "Sorry, it was my fault…"

Seeing his sincere face, Ran felt a little bit guilty. "No…it was my fault too, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I mean, like, you're sick!" She paused. "Go to your room and rest, 'k? I'll get some medic---?!" As Ran turned her head around swiftly to the kitchen cabinet, she was, best to described, shocked. "Ahem, Shinichi…What's up with the kitchen?" The whole entire room that used for cooking was piled up with pans and utensils, and there was still some smoke drifting out of a large pot.

"Eh…I, uh, wanted to have something to eat on the weekend…and um, I never really tried it before, soooo…" Shinichi's hands went up to his cheeks, while smiling like he was expecting a beating.

Ran's face was wrinkled up for a sec, with a face that showed she was defeated… "Does that mean you didn't have lunch yet?"

"Yea," Shinichi instantly put on a puppy's face. "Ran, can you…?"

"Yes, I understand, soup's fine right?" Ran strutted around the kitchen, trying to find a suitable place to stand. "Look at you! At least try thinking about how your parents would think if they saw this mess…You can at least phone me and call me over so I can make something for you.."

"HMN!" Shinichi muffled a laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Ran glanced at him, a look of hurt on her face.

"Nothing! It's just…you sounded so much like my mom just then..!" Shinichi laughed.

"Hey///" Ran wanted to argue but Shinichi kept going.

"But… "For a second, Shinichi's eyes softened. "Because you're in this house, it feels livelier to me, and now I'm thinking back to the time my mom and dad were still here…"

"Shinichi…"

"If it's okay…I hope, that your can stay by my side, and never ever leave?"

'WHAT???!!!' The words escaped his mouth without rational thinking. Shinichi put his hands over his mouth, in shock. 'What the hell am I saying? It must be the fever, oh, yes it is, yes it is!'

Ran's eyes were as big as saucers, she seemed, to be, too, in shock of Shinichi's sudden confession.

"Eh, what I mean was, uh, if you would like to come here occasionally, and uh, cook dinner, for, um, me, I would greatly appreciate it?" Shinichi seemed to have developed a stuttering problem. "And, ahem, your dad doesn't really like me right? So, if I was hungry, I can't really go to your house and beg for sustenance…Hehehe." Shinichi forced a laugh, and it sounded like the croaking of a frog.

"Oh, um, yea///" Since Ran didn't really know how to continue, she focused her attention on the stove in front of her. Never mind, she didn't really focus on the stove at all, since the hot water overflowed and spilled without mercy unto the poor floor and Ran. "Ouch!" Poor, poor Ran-chan got a decent amount of water up her sleeve.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Shinichi sped to Ran's side like a gust of wind, he immediately put Ran's hand under the pressure of the cold tap water. "Does it hurt? Just wait a sec, 'k?"

"'k" Feeling Shinichi's broad shoulder pressed unto her own, his muscular chest pressed unto the small of her back, Ran could not help the heat that leaped unto her cheeks and the quickened poundings of her heart.

Ba-doom! Ba-doom! Ba-doom!

Ran didn't even know if the heartbeat belonged to her, or Shinichi.

The water helped lower her hand's heat immensely, but her own body's heat, let's just say it was another matter on the other side of the universe. Ran felt as that she had a fever, herself.

"Ran…I…" Shinichi's warm and oh so enjoyable breath played on Ran's neck. And she felt her heart pound faster and faster…

"Shin…" A weight pressed unto her back, Ran looked behind her, and found Shinichi unconscious. "Oi, Shinichi! Wake up, Shinichi!" Ran supported his upper body, and found that his entire body's was burning.

．＊．＊．＊ ＊．＊．＊．＊ ＊．＊．＊．＊

"…" Shinichi opened his eyes, the cold pressure on his forehead bought comfort and relief to his body. He felt a lot stronger, and his head was not so dizzy anymore. "Ran?" He could see that Ran had made herself a pillow on his bed. 'My god, must be because she was really tired taking care of me.'

Shinichi sat up on his bed and made an effort to put a jacket over Ran.

"Eh, what is…?!"

A large bandage was over Ran's small and delicate hand. 'She got hurt, didn't she?'

"I'm so sorry…You got hurt even though I was there with you…I must be incredibly worthless, right?" Shinichi caressed Ran's hand, he was feeling quite guilty…

"I admit, I am such a jerk…I can't even tell you what's on my mind right now, can I? What I said today was so true…I wasn't teasing you…I'm just afraid to lose you…You beside me forever would be my greatest dream come true…"

Softly, Shinichi shifted his head and kissed Ran on the cheek. "Ran, can you understand?"

"Uh…" Ran's eyes fluttered open, "Shinichi? You're already awake…" She put her hand on his forehead, then relief escaped through her mouth. "Good lord, you don't seem that hot anymore…"

"Arigatou…I feel a lot better…" Shinichi pointed to Ran's hand. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Ran raised her hand. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore. But when you fainted, Omigosh, I thought, thought…" Reaching the word 'thought' Ran closed her mouth and blushed.

"What? What did you think I was doing?"

'I can't say that I thought Shinichi was going to kiss me!' "Um, nothing, nothing at all!" Trying desparetly to keep the rush of blood to her cheek in control, Ran switched to other topics. "So are you hungry or not? I'll get some soup for you!"

"Oh, Okay! Thanks."

"You rest right here, I'll be right back."

"Uhn-huh."

"…" At last the door closed behind her, and Ran collapsed on the floor, She was having a hard time breathing.

'My god! I can't believe, can't believe Shinichi…'

She flushed just thinking about being kissed by Shinichi, even on the cheek! She wasn't really asleep then, she was just, let's say, resting her eyes a little. But never would she have dreamed of hearing Shinichi saying that he wanted to be with her! Can she trust him? Ran was awfully afraid that she had dreamed everything up. But she was so afraid of telling him the truth…Ran shook her head, trying to dislodge the thought.

"Knock, knock!"

A while later, Ran returned with a bowl.

"Hey Shinichi, I got some chocolate downstairs, it was so yummy Want some? Shinichi?" Ran found Shinichi fast asleep.

"My gosh, can't believe he's sleeping, again!" She tucked Shinichi in a bit more, then took a chair and sat down.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." The clock seemed to have slowed down…But Ran didn't mind, time slowing down meant more time with Shinichi…They were so close…But their hearts are so far away…So so far…Making it impossible for her to see what he felt about her.

"What are you thinking about, Shinichi? Did you mean what you said before?" she stopped for awhile. "Am I too egocentric? Even though I heard what you said to me, I am still so hesitant to tell you my own feelings…I want to stay by your side…Forever and ever…I'll be with you through the bad times and the good times…I like you , so so much…"

The silence that followed was deafening…But then words that she never thought was possible spoke up.

"Ran, me too."

'EHH?'

Ran's head jerked forward, and found Shinichi's azure eyes staring back at her own.

"What? But, weren't, weren't you asleep? How come…?"

"I was asleep…But when I woke up, I accidentally heard someone confessing their true feelings…"

In a millisecond, Shinichi sat up, staring what at Ran, right through Ran.

"But, that means…! You heard everything I said!" The beet red face averted from Shinichi's ever-so-knowing gaze.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Shinichi grinned.

"But, but, I didn't mean to!"

As sudden as lightening, Shinichi rapidly kissed Ran's lips.

"So, we are at the same level now… "

"……" Ran saw the smile in Shinichi's eyes, and immediately found her own chest burn… But this burning, left a tingly felling in Ran's system…It felt soooo good…

---------

Now we don't have to hide our own hearts…

This game of hide and seek, has finally come to an end…

---------

"But, it's really fair if only I said it, right?" Ran's timid smile brightened the room. "It's not fair, I haven't heard you say it yet…"

"Eh?" After wondering for a second, Shinichi understood.

"Ran…I love you!" Closing in the distance between them, Shinichi's voice sounded so muscular, so confident.

"Shinichi…"

Lips once again are glued to the other…closing in the hearts of the two people…Slowly, it turned more passionate…The lips claimed the other, making it a lingering and innocent kiss.

After a while, Shinichi raised his head. Seeing that Ran's face and lips still had a longing shade on it, he couldn't help but blush…The misty gaze in her eyes and her bright red lips, swollen from his intensive care…made his heart skip a beat.

"Can we…do it again?" Shinichi asked softly.

"Uh-huh…" Ran nodded, her eyes fluttered closed…Then like the blink of an eye, she pushed Shinichi away from her using her arms.

"Wha-what, why?" Shinichi was so confused by Ran's sudden action…

"You are, still, sick…if you do that…you'll pass it on to me!" Ran said a little babyishly…

"Since we already kissed, another one won't hurt, would it?" Shinichi edged a little closer to Ran, eyes already full of hunger…

"And, Ran, didn't you say, you'll stay with me through the bad times?"

"I, I did say that, but..///" Ran walked a little back, but was blocked by a chair…

"But, Shinichi, that doesn't me---"

Not even caring about what Ran said, Shinichi sealed her lips once again. The little fight after was conquered by the sweet sweet taste of the other person…Nothing mattered except each other in their dreamy little world….

…Of course, the answer was written on the back of their hands…

"Because of love, anyone can go through anything…"

Content means staying by each other's side…Because of this, they can create and keep each other's secret…

--------

Secret of my heart, our love is forever

--------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahem, sorry if it sucks, but its not my fault, I hate the crap at the bottom…had a hard time translating it…and its not my fanfiction…

AND NOW, I have a new threat!!! Since I have Shin-chan in my hand (borrowed), I want REVIEWS!!! Or else something happens to our beloved Shin-chan…Even though Ran-chan would surely kill me…REVIEWS, that's all I want…

Ja ne,

Oniki

(Remember, me have kawaii borrowed shin-chan in my hand to torture!!!)


End file.
